Beautiful To Me
by ShiniRoza
Summary: -Set in the Forever verse, though it's unnecessary to read that first.- The first time Kurt calls Blaine beautiful, his reaction is unexpected. Badboy!Blaine, Anderberry siblings.


**This is set in the Forever verse, so for fans of that, "Heeey!" *Hugs each and every one of you* For those of you new to this, all you need to know is that it's got Anderberry siblings and Badboy!Blaine. **

"It's open!"

Kurt smiled and opened the door. He stepped into the familiar front hall of the Berry-Anderson household pausing to call back, "It's Kurt!"

"Of course it is. Come say hi, Kurt, we're in the kitchen."

He stepped out of his Doc Martens, making a familiar path to the kitchen. Leroy and Hiram stood there, cooking something that smelled delicious. "It's smells amazing in here, Mr. and Mr. Berry-Anderson."

Hiram turned to give him an exasperated smile, "Kurt Hummel. How many times do we-"

Kurt grinned, throwing his hands up in a placating gesture. "Sorry, sorry. You know, if _I _were married, I'd want people to say my last name just so I could hear it everyday."

Leroy grinned back, "Of course you would. But we've known you for four years now. You'd think you'd get it by now."

Kurt laughed, "I'll try. Is Blaine upstairs?"

"Yup. You staying for supper? Rachel went out with Finn last minute so we have extra."

"I'd love to. See you then." He gave a finger wave, earning matching smiles in return.

He took the steps two at a time, stopping in front of Blaine's door. He knocked unnecessarily but out of habit. The door swung open to reveal an excited looking Blaine. "Kurt!" Blaine reached out to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, cutting of Kurt's chances of responding by reaching up and locking his lips against his.

Kurt giggled giddily when Blaine pulled back and took a moment to take a good look at his boyfriend. His hair was pretty much loose of his gel, raven black curls framing his face. Evening stubble shadowed his jaw but that wasn't even the best part. The best part were the black, hipster style glasses perched on his nose (the hair and stubble were pretty damn close though).

Kurt traced a long finger along the frames. _"Hey, beautiful_." Kurt breathed out thoughtlessly.

The change was immediate. Blaine's brows furrowed and he frowned slightly, "What?"

Kurt blinked rapidly to clear his mind of the thoughts mounting there. "Oh, sorry. It just kind of slipped out." He dropped his hands to Blaine's waist, squeezing slightly and repeating, "Sorry."

Blaine shook his head, bright hazel eyes clouded with confusion and a hint of unmistakable sadness. "It's fine." He slipped his hands from Kurt's waist to tug at one of his hands and pull him into the room.

Kurt watched patiently as Blaine sat on the bed beside him and struggled to say something. He'd been with Blaine long enough to know that pushing information out of him wouldn't work in the least. Blaine's walls were tough and Kurt himself had a hard enough time trying to find a way in.

"Why?" Blaine finally asked.

Kurt laced their fingers together, "'Why?'" He repeated.

"Why would you call me that?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I call you that?"

Blaine gave Kurt an 'are-you-screwing-with-me?' look. "Really, Kurt? Have you forgotten who I am? I have the most messed up life ever. I was sent to Dalton Reform Academy because I beat up a couple kids who called me and my dads 'fags'. I almost threw Finn under a bus the first time Rachel came home crying about him. And do you remember the salesperson that flirted with you at the mall? He's lucky to be alive! I'm not.." He paused, seeming almost afraid to utter the word. "Beautiful, Kurt. I'm not beautiful in the slightest."

Kurt was only slightly surprised at Blaine's outburst. More about what he'd said though than the actual yelling. Kurt was used to Blaine yelling. What he wasn't used to was the way Blaine was curling in on himself or the way he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

And even though it scared Kurt slightly, this was just another side of Blaine to fall in love with. And that's exactly what was happening. Kurt was in love.

Kurt reached out to pull Blaine to him. Surprisingly, Blaine didn't put up a fight and curled in closer. Kurt let his fingers trail through Blaine's hair, "And those things are what make you beautiful. Each of those things you just mentioned? That's what proves how beautiful you are. Every part of you wants to protect those you love. And that salesperson _was _staring at my ass, so you were justified there."He poked Blaine's side slightly, making him let out a watery laugh into Kurt's chest.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes still slightly disbelieving. Kurt inhaled slightly and leaned down so that their foreheads and noses were touching. And in the soft glow of the lamp, their soft breaths mingling and Blaine's face drying with tears, Kurt whispered gently, "I love you."

Blaine's voice broke as he spoke, "Oh, Kurt. I love you too. So much."

And then they were kissing, deep and powerful. Kurt could feel something grow in himself and he wondered if his heart was actually swelling with love. They pulled back, looking at each other as only they could.

"You're perfect." Blaine said, his voice hoarse from the recent bout of kissing he'd endured (he definitely wasn't complaining).

Kurt shook his head, "Right." Blaine tried to cut in but Kurt silenced him with a brief kiss, silencing his thoughts. For now.

"Boys!" A voice called from downstairs, "Supper's ready!"

Blaine reluctantly unglued himself from Kurt's warm body and held out a hand, "Hungry, babe?"

"Definitely, _beautiful." _

**Hey, sweethearts :) Hope you're all doing well! It's been a little while, but I'm back! Tell me how I did on this and if you have any requests (for this verse or just random one-shots) shoot me a PM or review and I'll try to get it done.**

**Also for those of you on tumblr, if you follow me, there's a pretty big chance that I'll follow you back!**

**Love,**

**Shini xx**


End file.
